Annie
by bridgestocross
Summary: During his abduction and time in captivity, Auggie's mind goes to the one place that will keep him grounded and hopefully alive. Spoilers for S5. (post 5.12)
1. Chapter 1

"_Annie."_

He tried for the millionth time to restore the circulation in his hands, but the zip ties were too tight. He flexed his fingers and felt the cold stiffness of muscles that were suffering from lack of blood flow. He leaned his head back as much as he could in the cramped space and regulated his breathing. Panic would do him no good. Despite knowing with almost one hundred percent certainty that he would die by his captors' hands he still tried to keep his wits about him. Giving up was the quickest way to ensure his death, and if there was the tiniest opportunity to escape, he needed to stay alert.

He tried to keep his brain focused, but with his hearing muffled by headphones, he had almost no sensory input from which to extract information. Still, he tried to stay aware of twists and turns in the road, but soon his thoughts turned to her.

Her watery image floated up into his consciousness. He supposed that his mind took all the details of her appearance that he'd gleaned over the years and projected its best guess; kind of like a composite sketch. Well, in any event, it was a lovely image and he let his mind's eye wander over the gentle curve of her cheek and the brilliance of her smile.

He knew by now Annie had been informed that he'd been taken. In his best estimation, it had been more than twelve hours. He wondered if she were with McQuaid. Were they working his case together? Was Joan heading up his recovery mission? He hoped so. He trusted Calder, but Joan was unwavering in her ability to get the job done.

The car he was traveling in stopped abruptly and he slammed into the back of the trunk into which he'd been stuffed. He tried to slow his pulse and prepare for whatever came next. He could feel the car rise as his captors exited the vehicle and the subsequent slamming of the car doors translated to him as a distinct change in pressure.

A few seconds later, the trunk was opened and he was unceremoniously pulled out. Auggie tried to get his feet under him, but his legs buckled. His arms were grabbed and he was roughly hoisted to his feet. He turned his head, attempting to hear anything when the duct tape was ripped from his mouth.

"What do you want?" He asked, still unable to hear.

Auggie could feel the presence of a body moving closer to him and then one of the headphones was removed from his ear as he felt the hot, rancid breath of his captor. "Time to take a ride."

The headphone was snapped back into position against his ear before he had time to respond. He was dragged forward and then into some sort of metal room. He could feel the echo of footsteps against the floor and then the slamming of a large door. This was, in his best guess, the third location he'd been in. First the van, then the trunk of a car and now some sort of small room with a metal floor and walls. Abductees didn't usually survive transport to a second location, he knew well. But of course, he was no ordinary abductee. He was taken for a reason. That much was clear. If not, he'd be as dead as Tony by now.

Auggie again felt the headphone being pulled away from his ear. This time, it was a different voice that spoke.

"Sit." The man said as he simultaneously pushed Auggie downward by the shoulder and onto the floor.

Even as Auggie debated resisting, he felt the prick of a needle in his arm and then he felt nothing at all.

xXx

"_Annie."_

He could smell her. The sweet scent of grapefruit wafted in through his glass doorway even before the sound of her high heels registered to his ears. He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Hey Walker."

"Hey yourself."

"What brings you to Tech Ops at—"he touched his watch face, "—seven forty-five in the morning."

"Do I need a reason?"

He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch as he fought the urge to smile even more broadly. "Nope."

"How was your evening?"

He loved the delicious, teasing quality of her voice. "I didn't get much sleep. You?"

"Oh, you know…just tossed and turned."

Auggie could feel a physical pull towards her. "That's too bad."

"No, it wasn't. Not bad at all, actually."

Auggie was about to respond when Barber came clomping in and loudly proclaimed that someone had brought in doughnuts. Auggie could tell by the sweet, sugary scent surrounding him that Barber had already helped himself.

"I'll catch up with you later." Annie said as she slid the door back open and stepped through.

"Sure thing." He responded as he swiveled back toward his desk.

"You want me to snag you a cruller? They're almost gone." Barber asked.

"No man, it's fine."

"Suit yourself."

Twelve long hours later, Annie was finally finished with a very tedious debrief. She'd assumed Auggie had gone home hours ago and she was debating heading back to her apartment with thoughts of a bubble bath and leftover pizza. She exited the building and pulled out her cell phone to text him a quick message when the sound of his voice startled her.

"Annie?"

"Auggie! What on earth are you doing out here?"

"Well, I've missed the first four company shuttle buses, so I thought maybe I could catch a ride with you." He responded with his cheeky grin as he moved closer to her.

"You missed four buses?" She asked as she looped her arm around his and leaned into his shoulder.

"I thought if I played my cards right, I might be able to snag a ride from you." He continued the flirty banter, even as he felt her leading him in the direction of the parking lot.

"I'd say you played your cards just right." She said as she put his hand on the passenger car door. He quickly climbed in.

Auggie waited for Annie to get situated and the car started before he spoke again. "If you want to come over, you're more than welcome. If you want to go home, that's okay too. I know you had a rough day."

"How do you always know everything?"

"I was looped in. I read the transcript."

Annie nodded, but didn't speak. The mission was a success, in that they got the intel they needed, but an informant's cover had been blown and her life irrevocably altered. Annie had done everything right, but things had still gone sideways and the guilt she felt over altering this young girl's future was crushing.

"It sucks."

Annie let out a watery laugh. "Yeah."

"Pizza and beer?"

"Definitely."

They'd stayed up late that night and had gotten decently drunk off of a twelve back of Sam Adams. In a most uncharacteristic move, Auggie had been the one to open up and share a bit of his life as a field agent in his early days. He'd screwed up a few times, he'd said. Annie had a hard time believing that, but he'd told her of a few missions that hadn't gone according to plan.

"So, how did you live with it? After, I mean? After you stomp around someone's life and alter their destiny? How do you live with that?"

Auggie leaned back on the couch and slowly peeled the label off the beer bottle. "I learned to trust myself more than anyone else. I was the agent on the ground. I was the one with the connection. It was up to me, ultimately to make those decisions."

"What about your handler?"

"Joan was usually my handler."

"I still can't picture it."

"Well, she was tough. Especially when I went off-script."

"How often was that?" Annie teased.

Auggie snorted. "Not nearly as much as you, Miss Walker, but still, enough."

"Was Joan pissed?"

"Not really. She learned to trust me too."

"Do you trust me, Auggie?"

"With my life."

xXx

"_Annie."_

Auggie snapped awake, feeling the coldness of the metal floor seep into his body. He'd been unconscious and he'd been dreaming of her. He closed his eyes and tried to pull the sweet memory back to the surface, but it was already fading fast.

He flexed his hands again and realized that he had more circulation now than before. They must've loosened the zip ties. Well, that was a good sign, he supposed. Obviously they cared about whether or not he'd have use of his hands after this…or maybe they'd just replaced his bonds for some reason. Either way, he was thankful for the reprieve.

He felt his stomach roll suddenly and it struck him that it was quite possible he was on a boat of some kind. He focused and attempted to feel the motion of the sea beneath him, but after a few minutes, he gave up. With his ears still covered, he was in a vacuum.

He was hungry and thirsty. Since he'd been sedated, his mental calculation of time was completely shot. He could've been out for hours or just a few minutes. Auggie scooted back a little so that he could lean back against the wall. It was frigid to the touch, even through his leather jacket. It occurred to him that it wasn't just that the room was cold; perhaps the location was cold…

He let his mind work out the details and determine where on earth he could be. Suddenly, it came to him like a bolt of lightning. Russia. If Belenko was behind this, then there was only one place they were headed.

xXx

"_Annie."_

"You really need to get out of bed."

Auggie pulled the pillow off of his face and smiled up in her direction. "Why would I do that? It's Saturday, Walker. You and I are both free for the day. I think you should get back in here."

Annie laughed. "It's ten thirty!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He rolled to his side and extended his hand out to her.

"Okay, but only a few more minutes. I'm starving."

He laughed as he pulled her slightly chilled body against his warm one. He loved having her so close. Every part of her was touching him and he marveled at how small she was. Sometimes, she seemed larger than life, but now, tucked against him, she was petite and delicate.

Auggie let his fingers run along her smooth skin. He couldn't resist lowering his head and kissing her shoulder.

"Auggie?" She said as she rolled under him.

"Hmm?" He responded as he felt her hands run through his hair.

"I think I can smell rolls from the bakery down the street."

He laughed now. "There's no way you can smell that from here."

"I might be imagining it, but I can't stop thinking about it."

He laughed again. "Okay, let's get some warm rolls." He pushed up and out of bed. He could hear her extract herself quickly and pull up next to him.

"We should probably shower first." She said.

"As in…"

"Well, it would be wasting water if we showered separately…" she teased as she pulled him into the bathroom.

"I've always been a fan of conservation." He responded as he felt his mouth go dry. Despite the fact that he'd had this gorgeous woman in his bed all night, the thought of having her naked and wet in the shower with him kicked his libido into overdrive.

He could feel the hot water cascading down his back and he could smell the scent of his shampoo as Annie lathered up her hair.

"Here. Let me." He said.

She turned her body so her back was to his front. He raised his hands to her shoulders and then let his fingers run up her neck and into the mop of thick hair that was currently swirled atop her head. He dug his fingers into the tresses and began slowly massaging her scalp.

"Oh my god, that feels good." She said with a groan.

Auggie felt his knees go weak. He continued to work his fingers all around her hair and then she turned her body so that she faced him and rinsed out the shampoo. He could feel the soapy water running down between their bodies and was completely certain that he'd never been this aroused before in his entire life.

"Your turn."

"I don't have as much hair." He tried to joke.

"I want to." she responded as she gently pushed him down onto the built-in tile bench. "You're too tall though."

He felt a little exposed with the sudden loss of contact with her body and wondered if she were staring at his naked form. He was just about to stand up and insist on shampooing his own hair when she did something he never expected.

With a handful of shampoo, she slid in behind him. Propping herself up on her knees, she worked the shampoo into his hair from behind and let her fingers return the favor on his scalp.

Immediately, Auggie relaxed under her strong and capable hands. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back further when Annie used the hand-help shower head to rinse his hair. Finally, he turned so that he was partially facing her.

"That was nice." He leaned forward and was rewarded with her watery kiss. He hoped she understood him. Sometimes…well, most of the time…he didn't have the words to express himself to her. He'd never been much of a talker and the CIA and the Army didn't exactly improve that skill. In fact, he'd become so closed off, that he'd worried he'd never be able to really open up and share himself with anyone.

Then Annie Walker had walked through the door and changed everything. Annie Walker. Annie…

"_Annie."_


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't breathe. No matter how hard she tried, the air would not make it past her mouth and into her lungs.

"_Auggie's been taken."_

It reverberated inside her skull like a ping pong ball. She stopped and put her hand out on the brick wall of a building to keep herself from falling over. The dizziness came then and she fought down the swell of nausea. No. Not now. She waited for the shortness of breath that usually accompanied her heart condition, but it never came. This wasn't myocarditis. This was a broken heart.

xXx

"You want to grab a beer after work?" She'd asked causally as she leaned against the doorjamb of his office.

"No."

His expression gave nothing away and she was almost alarmed, but then she noticed the subtle swaying back and forth of his office chair. He was in a playful mood.

"No?" She asked as she moved forward and leaned on his desk.

"I have another idea."

"Oh? And are you gonna share?"

"Oh, I'll share." He responded playfully. Annie bumped his shoulder with her hip and stood to leave.

"I'm almost ready to leave. Come and find me when you're done."

"We'll do, Walker."

xXx

Hours later, Annie looked around, still stunned by what she saw. She didn't even know places like this still existed, but leave it to Auggie to find one. She looked over at him as he sat in the driver's seat of his '67 Corvette, hogging the popcorn bucket.

They were at a drive-in movie theater in Stephens City, Virginia, watching a double feature. Right now, Invasions of the Body Snatchers was playing followed by Creature of the Black Lagoon. Annie had dutifully followed Auggie's instructions without complaint to get the 'vette out of storage and then follow his directions without question until she'd pulled into the lot of The Family Drive-In Theater.

"Are you serious?" She'd exclaimed with a child-like joy that had him grinning from ear to ear.

"What? You don't like it?" He teased.

"Oh wow. I've only seen places like this on Happy Days." She said as she maneuvered the car through the ticket booth and then to their assigned parking space.

Auggie laughed. "There are still a few around."

Annie put the car into park and turned off the ignition. "Come on. We have a coupon for a free small popcorn."

Annie hopped out and quickly met up with Auggie in front of the car. They walked arm in arm to the mostly empty concession stand where Auggie insisted on buying another large popcorn, a box of junior mints, and two cokes.

As they neared the car, Annie stopped by the driver's side door. "Sit on the driver's side. That way I can curl up on the seat." Auggie turned to her with an expression that was perfectly unreadable, but then shrugged and climbed in. Annie watched as he ran his hands along the wheel. She couldn't deny it; he looked good behind the wheel. It really didn't matter to her if the car wasn't moving.

Now, almost two hours later, she'd scooted close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm happy."

"You don't sound happy—you sound…wistful."

She laughed softly. "Maybe a little. I was just thinking that this is a great night."

"Then enjoy it, Walker. Let's worry about tomorrow later." He turned and reached out. She immediately drew his hand up to the side of her face. He touched the loose tendrils that had escaped her pony tail and tucked them behind her ear. She watched his face, so open, yet so shuttered. As much as he gave, he kept just as much out of reach. She'd begun to do the same, however. Maybe it was the CIA that did that to a person, or maybe it was the price you paid for living with someone else's secrets.

She didn't want to bring heaviness to their carefree evening. It really was magical. Now, she reached up and mirrored his positon as she laid her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad we did this."

"You're using the past tense. It's not over, you know."

"You mean the double feature? I'm not sure I can hang in there for another 2 hour movie." She laughed.

"I was thinking maybe we should get outta here…you know…head back home." His deep voice vibrated against her cheek as he kissed her behind the ear.

"That's a good idea." She said, embarrassed by the breathless quality of her voice. She pulled back and saw his signature smirk. The man was quite aware of the affect he had on her.

"Slide over. Let's go." She responded in a pseudo-serious voice that only had him smiling more broadly.

xXx

"_Auggie's been taken."_

The grief and panic had gone as quickly as they'd come. Now, it was time for rage. Annie felt it building up inside her body and coursing through her veins. Belenko. She needed to get to him and make him talk. She didn't care if she killed him in the process—in fact, she was hoping she would.

The plan was thrown together in such a way that she could practically hear Auggie's groan in her ear. It was 'ill-advised' and 'reckless.' Well, he would've been right, but there was also something else that she knew to be an absolute truth: She'd find him. She was just hoping he knew that too.

xXx

"Damn it, Annie. Wait for back-up!" Auggie barked in her ear.

"No time." She answered breathlessly as she ran across the square in the port town of Opuzen, Croatia. She'd been tracking a shipment that had been smuggled onto a sailing vessel. She'd spotted the small wooden crates being loaded onto the ship, but she'd been spotted and had to make a run for it.

"Annie?"

Annie knew that tone. He was equal parts pissed and worried. She had to hand it to him; he knew when to dial it back.

She wanted to speak, but she did not have enough air in her lungs. She was running now…hard.

"I need an exit."

"Get back to the harbor. There's a yacht off the coast."

"A yacht?"

"Beggars can't be choosers. They'll bring the dingy in close to the pier and get you safely out to the yacht. ETA fifteen minutes."

"I don't have fifteen minutes."

"Annie—"

"Use my phone's tracker and tell him to pick me up in the water."

"Water? Annie, what—"

"I'm gonna swim for it."

"Jesus—"

xXx

She knocked on his door and waited. Finally, she heard him unlock the deadbolt and then the heavy door slide open.

He was pissed; that was obvious. But a part of her wanted him to save the speech; save the attitude and just hold her. She wasn't in the mood for this argument…especially because he was right.

"Auggie—"

"Come here, Walker."

In an instant, his face changed and he opened his arms to her. She moved into them immediately. She felt overwhelmed by the feel of him; his strong arms, his deep voice, his clean scent. The trembling began then. Despite her attempts to hold it at bay, he'd felt it.

"You're okay." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be. You got the intel."

"Not really. I still couldn't confirm what was inside those crates. And now, they're tipped off." She said as she shook her head.

"There's another operative already in position. Now that we have eyes on the shipment, we'll get the rest."

"Okay."

"I have to admit, you had my blood pumping."

She let out a shaky laugh. "You're not the only one."

"You do keep me on my toes."

"Oh?"

"You're unpredictable. I like that."

"I thought you'd say it was reckless."

"No." He shook his head. "It's…you. It works. I'm learning to trust that…to trust you."

"I trust you too, Auggie." She said as she leaned into him and tipped his head down so that she could meet his lips with hers.

xXx

The feel of the screwdriver breaking through flesh and sinew brought pleasure to her. Even if he was able to cure himself of his tremor, he'd never have full function of this hand again.

"Where is Auggie Anderson?"

Belenko was toying with her and despite what she'd told Olga, she too was sorely tempted to put a bullet in his brain. She didn't have time for these games. Auggie didn't have time.

Annie turned away and closed her eyes as the vision of Auggie being tortured somewhere swam to the surface of her mind. No. Auggie was tough. Auggie was strong. He'd hang on. He'd wait for her.

And she'd come to him.


End file.
